TARDIS in Diagon Alley
by Moriarty Has the TARDIS
Summary: The Doctor takes Amy to see some real wizards... Set in HBP. Amy/Fred eventually.
1. Chapter 1

"DOCTOR" demanded Amy Pond impatiently, "yes, right on my way!" he exclaimed pulling on his funny tweed jacket. "Wizards, was it you said you wanted to see?" Amy clapped her hands happily "yes! Wizards! Real wizards who cast spells and do jiggery-pokery unimaginable... stuff!" The Doctor sighed, his tone of voice changed to one you might use with an over excited 5 year old "Amy, these wizards are highly intelligent people, they're just like you and me, well like you. And some are even cleverer than us. Well cleverer than you." Amy gasped "Oi! Watch it space man, now what's this wizard placed called then?" The doctor grinned stupidly whilst turning the TARDISes controls and answered "Diagon Alley"

They stepped out of the TARDIS into the blustery cold day and Amy squealed happily. All around them were odd looking wizards in long thick robes hurrying to escape from the bitter wind. The witches and wizards around them mumbled about the big blue box blocking the road "really quite sorry!" said the doctor cheerily waving at the people giving him odd looks. One of the more observant passers-by said "hey, 'police' isn't that a muggle thing?" a few mumbled in agreement. "Doctor, what's a muggle?" Amy was starting to feel nervous and she sub-consciously edged closer to the doctor "Non magical folk. Like us, well like you. I'm magic" he announced straightening his bow tie happily, Amy rolled her eyes and dragged him into a bright, fun looking shop.


	2. Chapter 2

The doctor and Amy pond stumbled into the shop, as they entered a bell rang somewhere in the distance, before either of them could express any opinions about the shop someone came out from the back, their face completely obscured by the many boxes they were carrying in their arms "be with you in a moment" said a muffled, cheery voice from behind the boxes, Amy looked at the doctor but he wasn't beside her, she looked around and saw him studying a bright purple box with concentration, Amy rolled her eyes and walked upto the counter where a young, lanky red haired wizard had appeared "Hello, Welcome to Weasleys wizard wheezes, can I help you?"

Amy grinned, "yeah, have you got any magic?" the man gave her a puzzled look but before he could ask what on earth she was talking about the doctor pushed Amy aside "Sorry about her, she's new. Now, down to business we need somewhere to put our box! I'm the doctor, This is Amy, Ginger and Scottish. What can we call y-" but The Doctor didn't finish his question, He appeared to have noticed something outside and had gone to look himself, circling the same spot, groping the air with his hands searching for something not there "Sorry, he does this" explained Amy to the man behind the counter "it's alright, ginger and Scottish."He replied with a grin "Oi! Shut up! You're ginger too!" she laughed.

"Doctor where's the TARDIS?" asked Amy in a slow voice, she had also come outside, after the Doctor didn't return for several minutes, Amy had learned the shopkeeper was called Fred. Fred Didn't know what to make of the doctor and Amy, odd he decided described them the best. "That's impossible... But how. It was here! Right here" exclaimed the doctor in disbelief, to nobody in particular. The pair searched the street for about 10 minutes while Fred stood, watching them with a bemused look on his face, not offering to help simply because he didn't have a clue what to look for. The Doctor and Amy returned to the shop with a defeated look on their faces. "Nothing! It's all very peculiar, the only thing we found out of the ordinary was this" The Doctor held up a small metal object, it glinted in the sunlight, a small, emerald green badge with a long snake engraved on the front, on the bottom in tiny print read 'SLYTHERIN'

AUTHORS NOTE; it was bad wasn't it? I didn't know how to write it! Sorry ugh ok please review i like reviews!

ps: I'm abit addicted to commas apologies.


	3. Chapter 3

_The Doctor held up a small metal object, it glinted in the sunlight, a small, emerald green badge with a long snake engraved on the front, on the bottom in tiny print read 'SLYTHERIN'_

That afternoon a very cross blonde haired boy could be seen storming down the corridors, pushing the smaller children out of the way as he went

"_This stupid bloody school with the ridiculous professors and terrible rules! Who cares if I didn't do my homework? McGonagall can shove it up her-"_

The boy stopped his furious stream of thoughts as he arrived at his destination. He was on the 7th floor of Hogwarts School, opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy teaching trolls to ballet. He stopped and took a deep breath.

"_I need a way to get out of this school. I need a way to get out of this school. I need a way to get out of this school." _He opened his eyes and in front of him was a large wooden door. He looked over his shoulder and quickly slipped inside

As the boy stepped into the room he looked around. The room was virtually empty except for a book shelf on the far wall and a large blue box in the middle of the room. He stepped towards the box and read aloud;

'POLICE BOX, PUBLIC CALL..? police?"

He knew he had heard the word before, and then it came to him, he let out a hiss "_muggle"_

He stepped back from the box in disgust and swept out of the room without even touching the humming blue box that was infact, the furthest thing from 'muggle' in the universe.

Just before he slammed the door behind him he felt a sudden gust of wind and heard a strange metallic thrumming noise that was quickly muffled by the heavy wooden door. The boy put his hand in his pocket, intending to put on his prefect badge but it wasn't there, he frowned and walked briskly away, still searching his pockets.

"'Slytherin'" Muttered Amy Pond

"Sounds quite sinister to me!"

Fred Looked at Amy with a serious expression on his face "It is. Well as sinister as a school full of under aged wizards can get." The doctor frowned

"It's nothing to do with Durmstrang is it?" He looked worried.

"No, No. Hogwarts actuall-" The Doctors clapped his hands together "Hogwarts! Yes good old Armando Dippet, no actually probably not.. What year is it again?"

"2012"

"Oh, yes so that makes it... Dumbledore!

Suddenly the air was filled with electricity and a metallic thrumming noise. Amy and the doctor looked at each other and grinned "Here she comes!" laughed the doctor as a Blue box slowly appeared next to them.

Fred was astounded, How could it be possible that this doctor knew the previous _and_ current headmaster of Hogwarts when he looked so young?

Fred shook his head in disbelief "So this is what you were looking for, What is it?"

The Doctor Frowned "_She's_ my TARDIS, My transport. So, coming with us?" The Doctor didn't wait for a reply he had already grabbed Amy's hand

"Well Alright but i don't see how we're going to all fit in this, never mind travel.." Muttered Fred as he followed them into the blue box.

"Wow! This is- But.. you're not a wizard so how is this.. you know..?"  
>"Bigger on the inside?" Grinned the doctor "I might as well be a wizard, Right Amy?"He asked haughtily.<p>

Amy rolled her eyes and turned to Fred "So what do you think?" She gestured around the TARDIS "Pretty cool, eh?"

"Definitely" murmured Fred, twisting one of the handles on the control panel. Suddenly they were all thrown sideways and the Blue box began to hum, Amy didn't seem concerned by this so Fred guessed it was how it 'travelled'

For a short while Fred just half stood-half sat on the floor waiting for the box to stop throwing them around. With a jerk the TARDIS stopped moving and all was quiet.

"Where are we?" Asked Amy.

"I don't know. Wherever the TARDIS was while we were looking for her, let's go find out shall we?" Replied the Doctor, merrily jumping toward the exit, Fred shook his head

"So we've moved from Diagon alley?"  
>"Yep"<br>"But how?"  
>Amy laughed "You're a wizard right? Stop acting so surprised and let's go!"<p>

The Doctor, Amy Pond and Fred Weasley stood in a large room with a high ceiling. The room was very bare apart from a small shelf on the wall containing several books.

"Interesting" Said the doctor, Fred frowned. He though it was the opposite of interesting but he didn't say anything. The doctor pulled out a small rectangular object with a glowing green light on the end and started pointing it around the room then looking at it closely.

After a few minutes off scanning the doctor cried out "Of course! Marvellous! Come along, Pond, I know exactly where we are!"

With that, the Doctor made his way to a patch of wall on the far side off the room, and pushed on it. To Fred's amazement it moved aside and the doctor strode out and shouted "Brilliant!"

Amy laughed and followed the doctor, Fred lagged behind "Come along pond?" He muttered to himself "What the hell is he on about?" Fred stopped suddenly. He was stood in the 7th floor corridor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Oh my... Well this explains the Slytherin badge.." Said Fred quietly.

"That explains the badge. Does it?" Asked the doctor

"I haven't been here in _ages..._" Said Fred quietly, running his hand across the wooden banister "Slytherin is one of the four houses of Hogwarts."

"Of course, I should know. I was only here for a flying visit last time though, Never payed much attention to the schooling..."

Suddenly Doors were flung open and students in long black robes started pouring out off rooms, Some apparently recognised Fred as they slapped him on the shoulder or shouted things like "Those skiving snack boxes are ace Fred, I owe you one!"

Fred grinned happily and chatted with them all until slowly the crowds began to disperse. The doctor and Amy stood looking at Fred for a moment.  
>"What?" He asked confusedly<p>

"You're not exactly new here, are you?" Said the Doctor, It was more of a statement than a question

"Ermm, No" Fred had to stop himself from laughing, He and his brother had practically run Hogwarts a few years ago. Those were the days.

"Good, so you can take us to Dumbledore's office?"

"Right this way!" Encouraged Fred, dramatically gesturing to his right with his arm. Being back at Hogwarts made him feel lively again.

"Sherbet lemon?" tried Fred hopelessly, He the Doctor and Amy had been trying out varieties of wizarding sweets for 15 minutes with no luck.

"I do believe the password is '_cockroach cluster' _" said a quiet voice behind them.

The doctor swivelled round and looked up into the smiling face of Albus Dumbledore.

Authors note: Hello! Thank you for the reviews, it's much appreciated& Sorry I took so long, I tried to write more this time, not sure if it's ok aefgwrehtrgwsj. Reviews make me happy to the power of 10 so don't forget!


	4. Chapter 4

_"I do believe the password is '__cockroach cluster'__" said a quiet voice behind them._

_The doctor swivelled round and looked up into the smiling face of Albus Dumbledore._

"Dumbledore!" The Doctors squealed, clapping his hands together in joy. "It's been so long! How are you?"

Dumbledore smiled kindly. "I'm very well, thank you. As you can see, it _has _been so very long. I grow old. You, however, do not."

"Yeah, well. New face!" The Doctor exclaimed, pointing to his cheeks.

"Quite. But how could I not recognise you? With the haphazard hair and pretty companion." He motioned to Amy.

"May I ask: what happened to Rose?"

The Doctor's face turned hard and he look away from the old wizard.

"She's... gone. Lost in another world. But she's... happy. Well, she's safe. I..." The Doctor didn't finish his sentence.

"Who's _Rose_?" Amy asked haughtily. The Doctor knitted his eyebrows together and stammered "She's well, uh, uhm..." He cleared his throat awkwardly.

Fred mentally laughed at the look of panic on the doctor's face. _Oops. Mentioning the ex in front of the new - what was it Dumbledore called her? - 'Companion.'_

"So!" The Doctor said, his face resuming the care free, child-in-a-sweet-shop look it had before the seemingly taboo subject of Rose was brought up. Although he was happy now, Fred had a feeling it was an act.

"Amy Pond, this is Albus Dumbledore. Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Pleasure to meet you" Dumbledore said politely, extending his hand to Amy. She took his outstretched hand and shook it.

"This is a school?" Amy asked in amazement.

"Yeah , yeah. School for young witches and wizards" The Doctor waved his hand dismissively and faced Dumbledore. Amy huffed indignantly.

"I'd introduce you to our friend Fred, but, considering the reception he got out in the corridor a few minutes ago, I daresay you've met before."

Dumbledore chuckled and raised an eyebrow at Fred "Oh yes, on many occasions"

Fred grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, I'm an old timer. Good old Hogwarts." Fred shook his head, clearing it from the memories surfacing about him and George's time here. "Sooo, about that badge, Doctor?" He steered the subject elsewhere.

"Yes! Down to business. The Doctor produced the badge from inside his jacket and held it up toward Dumbledore. Dumbledore took it and observed it closely.

The Doctor explained the curious circumstances in which they came across the object, Dumbledore frowned and put the badge into his pocket.

"It seems a member of Slytherin house has been taking part in something suspicious."

Fred leaned over to Amy and whispered in her ear "Slytherin _were _always a bunch of slime balls."

Amy turned to face Fred and grinned. "Oh, yeah? The rotten apples on the ripe, magical tree? So you were in Slytherin, too?"

Fred's jaw went slack and Amy gigled quietly, glancing at the Doctor and Dumbledore, apparently deep in conversation.

"Joking. What house was it then?"

"Gryffindor. Where dwell the brave of heart. And dashing good looks."

"Your modesty blinds me."

"Some find it charming, you know."

"I can imagine."

Fred was glad The Doctor interrupted them and announced that Dumbledore had generously invited them to the daily feast in the great hall because he, for once, genuinely had no idea what to say.

A/N: holy crap guys fred is just _so_ nostalgic. It's been eons since i updated this like a year or something so hopefully my vocabulary, writing style and grammar have improved. ALSO OH MY GOD S7 IS ALMOST UPON US. (Also I was creeping on this story's stats and it's had 988 hits. WHAT. THANKS.) Turns out this is set in HBP before Dumbledore's killed sob. Also I think Harry Hermione and Ron might be in the next chapter, but not majorly. No BETA so I apologise for mistakes.


	5. Chapter 5

Two wizards, one time lord and one muggle made their way down to the great hall for dinner, all deep in conversation. Fred had never once seen a non-magical, non-squib, non-ghost or non-giant guest at the Hogwarts feast ever. The Doctor and Amy Pond must be something special. Amy, he thought, certainly was an enigma of beauty and wit. He scrunched up his nose and grimaced at the thought of how his brother would delight in ripping him to sappy pieces over that love-stick admiration, however true it was.

"What's the face for?" Amy poked his shoulder insistently. Fred shook his head. 

"Nothing. So… who _are_ you? The great cousins of Merlin or something?" 

"No idea who Merlin is, Fred." Amy reminded him, scooting under a bench next Fred and some young wizards and witches in black and red robes that were whispering things, presumably about Fred. She caught the words 'prank' 'expelled' and 'fireworks' more than she would have liked. 

"Hmm.. probably not his cousin then." Fred mused, pulling her from the conversation about some absurd sounding fireworks display she was trying to eavesdrop on.

It was only when Amy realised she hadn't seen The Doctor in almost 3 minutes that she properly looked up around the room. What she saw amazed her. Great, high ceilings rife with floating candles and flickering stars, illuminating a massively gorgeous hall with wooden benches stretching its entire length. The peaks of wizard hats dotted her line of vision, not greatly helping the search for The Doctor.

"People actually wear those hats?! Why!" Amy was half-amused, half-amazed. She owned one herself, wearing it often to Halloween fancy dress parties. She found it unusually amusing.

"Yeah, course!" Fred insisted. "They fine tune magical frequency, sort of like a human antenna."

Amy's eyes bulged. "No way!"

"No way, indeed. I'm afraid your new friend is playing tricks on you." A low voice smiled kindly behind them. The pair whizzed round and there was Dumbledore, who excused himself to sit at the teacher's table, and the Doctor, who looked indignantly at the close proximity of Fred and Amy.

"Hey! She's my companion! Get your own." He proclaimed, attempting to squeeze between them and failing miserably, his long limbs hindering the process. He was left with one leg jammed under the table and the other behind him, slipping into a position not unlike the splits.

"Doctor" Amy scolded, yanking his abnormally large feet from under the wood and turning her whole body to face him. "I'm not yours, nor am I his." Amy huffed. Fred, although he didn't know why, felt slightly disappointed that he hadn't told the stupid Doctor whatever his name is to sod off and that she was his companion. He didn't even know what a companion meant in their terms. Wife? Sister? Captive? He considered the possibility of a love potion affecting his senses.

His train of thought was cut off by Dumbledore's booming voice commanded silence from the length and width of the gigantic room without after speaking barely three words.

"Good evening, all" his voice always hinted kindness, eyes peering from over his odd half-moon spectacles. Fred and Amy turned to face Dumbledore.

"I hope you are all well. There are no notices for the evening, I address you only to request that members of Slytherin House remain behind after their feast and await individual dismissal. A lost object has been found."

Excited murmurs floated from corners of the hall, pondering the value of the magic missing object. Some theorized it was the locket of Salazar Slytherin.

As Fred and Amy listened to Dumbledore's speech, both facing the front of the hall parallel to a sulking doctor perched on the stone floor, Fred was extremely glad Amy was behind him and could not see his face. A very prominent blush had painted his cheeks. Amy's arm was resting on the table, lying immediately next to his and brushing his skin lightly. They were too close. She smelt like oranges. _I need to get some air!_ he thought, and with that, he gently removed himself from the bench and hurried towards the large wooden doors, cursing his red-haired blush.


End file.
